1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string adjuster used for lingerie, and more particularly, to a string adjuster in brassiere and body suit put on a woman's upper body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, brassiere 10 has a pair of cups 11 arranged side by side for wrapping a woman's breasts, both ends of the cups 11 extending in a predetermined length to be fastened on her back. Body suit 20 is in the one-piece form to resiliently wrap generally from the hypogastric region to the breast. It is a matter of individual preference, but commonly, the brassiere 10 is worn directly on the body, and then, the body suit 20 is worn over the brassiere 10.
The brassiere 10 and the body suit 20 worn one over the other on the woman's upper body have a pair of shoulder strings, which are placed on both shoulders to prevent the brassiere and the body suit from slipping down. Seeing a structure of the typical string adjuster, as shown in FIG. 2, two shoulder strings 30 and 30' are respectively connected to loops of the brassiere 10 and the body suit 20 through string adjusters R and R' of a ring shape at both sides of the front part of the brassiere 10 and the body suit 20.
However, because the brassiere 10 and the body suit 20 have respectively the shoulder strings 30 and 30' and the string adjusters R and R', two strings 30 and 30' lie one upon the other when a user wears the brassiere 10 and the body suit 20. At this time, pressure is increased and presses the user's shoulders severely, thereby causing pain in the shoulders. Especially, women who have big breasts feel the pain more severely.
Furthermore, in the location where two string adjusters R and R' are overlapped, four strings are overlapped. Therefore, the location of the string adjusters is remarkably projected though the user puts on a blouse over the body suit, thereby making the user's appearance unseemly.